He-Man: Another Christmas Special
by YellowAngela
Summary: Adora is back to celebrate the Earth tradition of Christmas. Skeletor is looking for a way to ruin things (and to redeem himself for last Christmas). Will he succeed? Will our heroes prevail? Will Adam wear that Santa costume again? Where did he get that costume anyway? Based in the 80's He-man cartoon universe. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year everyone!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, it's been a while. You know it's Christmas time… duh. I always wanted to do a He-man Christmas story. The original 80's special, I won't lie, had some cringe worthy parts. Don't get me wrong, I loved it still but I wonder if I could, you know, write something a little different.**

 **Hope you like it.**

 **I do now own.**

"When will you be back, dearie?" The purple skinned witch asked Adora.

"Well, Christmas day is tomorrow so I hope I can be back the day after." Adora said as she gathered her things.

"Oh no dearie, I'm not rushing you. Take all the time you need. If there're any problems, Broom and I will take care of it, won't we?" She addressed the creature next to her.

"Of course!" Broom gave Adora a thumbs up.

Adora laughed. "I'm sure you'll have the Horde quaking in their boots."

She slung her bag over her shoulders. "All done." She stepped outside her tent. "Spirit? We have to go." She called to her friend. Spirit lifted his head from the water trough and trotted to her. She mounted her horse. "Okay Sorceress, we're ready."

When a bright portal appeared, Spirit stepped through with Adora waving to her friends.

On the other side she was greeted by the Sorceress and her brother.

"Adam!" She hopped off her horse and ran into her brother's arms.

"Good to see you, sis!" He smiled. "Father and Mother are on pins and needles waiting for you to come."

"Whatever for?" Adora exclaimed. "Why would they torture themselves like that?"

Adam was confused for a moment before he realized what he had said. He burst out laughing much to Adora's consternation. "I'm sorry, sis. I forgot you don't understand Earth colloquialism. It just means they are anxious to see you."

"Well, I guess I'm on tacks and nails too." Adora responded.

Adam laughed again. "Pins and needle, sis."

Adora scowled."Same thing."

Adam sensing his sister was getting annoyed, he cleared his throat. "Well, we have some things to do before we get home."

"Really? What?" Adora's curiosity overrode her irritation.

"I still haven't done my Christmas shopping. So I thought you'd like to see the marketplace." Adam said.

Adora's eyes lit up. "That'd be fun. I bought some presents for Mother and Father but I'd love to get something for Man-at-Arms, Teela, and Orko."

"I'm sure you'll find everything you need." The Sorceress's voice startled Adora.

"Oh, I almost forgot." She pulled out an object wrapped in tree leaves of her bag and handed it to the Sorceress. "I'm sorry there's not a lot of paper for covering in the Whispering Woods. Merry Christmas."

Sorceress smiled as she accepted the gift. "Thank you, Adora. Merry Christmas to you too."

"See you later, Sorceress." Adam said. "Come on Adora."

"Have fun, young ones." Sorceress said serenely.

Adora and Adam stepped out of Castle Grayskull into the snowy exterior environment. As they got into a waiting Attak Trak, a pair of eyes followed them as they pulled out of sight. The Eternian buzzard immediately flew off to inform its master on what it had seen.

0o0

Skeletor sat sulking on his throne.

"Skeletor!" Beastman stumbled into the throne room.

"What do you want you bumbling fool?" Skeletor snapped.

"Our spy says the princess has come back." Beastman replied.

Skeletor perked up. "She's back? Of course, it's that time of year."

"What time of year?" Beastman asked confused.

"Nevermind, you numbskull! Get my robot knights ready!" He watched his minion hurry off. "I let their mushy _emotions_ get the better of me last year, but not this year. I will capture Princess Adora. Then I will force Hordak to admit I'm the better leader." He laughed maniacally.

0o0

"This is perfect!" Adora gasped.

"What? What is it" Adam tried to peer over her shoulder.

"Oh no. This is a surprise. You go over there and find your own present." Adora ordered.

"You're so mean." Adam pouted playfully.

"Of course, I use to be Force Captain." Adora smirked. "We're not known to be nice."

Adam laughed as he wandered over to the jewelry section. Adora made sure he wasn't looking and grabbed the folded dress off the counter. Rushing to the merchant she paid for her purchase with the money Adam had given her. Checking again to make sure Adam was occupied, she went over to Spirit and stashed the dress in his saddle.

"What are you doing?" Spirit asked.

"Shhh, I got Teela the prettiest dress. I don't want Adam to see. It'll be a surprise." She said in a conspiratorial tone.

Spirit shook his head. "I'll never understand humans."

Suddenly, his ears lay flat against his head.

"What is it?" Adora could sense his distress.

Spirit looked around. "Adora! Look out!" He pushed her out of the way as a net landed in the spot where she had been standing.

People began screaming and running away.

Adam looked up and his eyes narrowed.

"Skeletor." He muttered under his breath. He turned to the shopkeeper. "Do you have a changing room?"

The frightened man pointed to a back room with some curtains. Adam thanked him and rushed in. Looking around he pulled out his sword.

"By the Power of Grayskull!" A flash of light surrounded him. "I have the power!" He charged out the room.

Adora meanwhile was pushing back the attacking drones. With the hilt of the sword, she smashed the robot's optical receptor. Then she grabbed it and swung it against the other drones. Another robot grabbed her from behind pinning her arms to her side. Adora struggled against the metal restraints. Then the pressure abated. Adora turned and saw He-man had sliced it in half.

"Thanks." She said.

He nodded. Then in a loud voice he said, "You better get to a safe place princess like your brother."

Adora nodded knowing what he meant. She bolted away. Spirit followed. When she got to someplace out of sight, she lifted her sword. "By the Honor of Grayskull!" Sparks enveloped her disappearing to reveal She-ra. She pointed her sword at her horse. Spirit neighed as he transformed in Swift Wind. She hopped onto him. "We can't let He-man have all the fun. Let's go!"

He-man was dealing with the several robot knights. He punched one that knocked it into several others. As he stood over their broken shells, he felt searing pain on his back, bringing him to his knees.

"You should watch your back, He-man." Skeletor's voice echoed in his ears.

Luckily, the sheath on his back absorbed most of the blast. He got back on his feet to face his enemy.

"Still stabbing people in the back, eh Skeletor? Because you know you can't take them face to face." He-man taunted.

Skeletor's face contorted in anger for a second before smoothing over. "I don't have to deal with trash. Beast Man, Trap Jaw, Triclops!"

He-man found himself surrounded. "Three against one? Seems unfair."

"Then let me even up those odds!" She-ra shouted. She swooped down on Swift Wind. Jumping off in mid flight, she landed on Triclops taking him out.

He-man grabbed the metal debris from the floor and threw it at Beast Man and Trap Jaw. Beast Man was too slow to avoid it, getting hit immediately. Trap Jaw caught the metal and chewed it up.

"Ha! You're going to have to do better than that!" He gloated right before a high kick from She-ra sent him flying.

"How was that?" She-ra asked.

"You bumbling dolts! Can't you stop two measly people?" Skeletor raged at his minions. He stopped when he saw He-man and She-ra approach. "Some other time, you ninnies." Then he blasted off in his jet pack.

"Should we go after him?" Swift Wind asked.

"No, we still have to finish our shopping and get back to the palace." He-man said. "I know there are people anxious to see Adora."

"And Adam." She-ra added.

0o0

Marlena kept glancing at the door of the throne room. Adam was supposed to bring Adora back a while ago. Randor conducted business as usual with his nobles, agreeing to one policy while disagreeing to others. To the untrained eye, it was as if he was intently listening to every person. But Marlena knew better. He was as anxious to see his daughter as she was.

The doors to the throne room opened. Man-at-arm's stepped in.

"Announcing their royal highnesses Adam and Adora."

Everyone rose to their feet. Marlena ignored protocol and ran down the steps. Adora had only made it half-way through the throne room when she was tackled by her mother in a fierce bear hug.

Adora was only glad to return it. Then she felt more pressure. Looking up, she saw her father had joined the hug. Marlena held out her hand and pulled Adam in as well.

The world around them disappeared and it was just their family.

"We've missed you." Marlena said in a watery voice when they finally let go of each other.

"I've missed you too, mother." Adora said in an equally unsteady voice. "Father."

"Welcome home, Adora. We must catch up." In a louder voice he announced, "Court is now dismissed. You all are welcomed back tonight for the celebration of the Earth custom of Christmas."

Man-at-Arms and Teela cleared the throne room as the king led his family to a more intimate setting.

0o0

"I'm surrounded by incompetent fools!" Skeletor ranted as he paced back and forth in his throne room. Looking in his crystal ball, he saw the replay of the earlier fight. "Curse you He-man and She-ra. Always ruining my plans!"

"Well, Skeletor perhaps there's a way to use their celebration against them." Evil-lyn said slyly.

"What do you have in mind?" Skeletor asked suspiciously.

"Are they not throwing a ball tonight in honor of that wretched Earth tradition?" Evil-lyn inquired.

"Yes... yes, they are. Perhaps we can use this to our advantage..." Skeletor sat down on his throne and laughed manically.

 **I had meant this to be a one-shot. But then it seemed a little anticlimactic. So maybe a two shot. But Merry Christmas and Happy New Year if it doesn't get out before Christmas.**

 **If you haven't noticed I specialize in 80's He-man. If it's too cartoon-y for you, I apologize. I prefer the old nostalgic stuff of yesteryear.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own.**

Marlena and Randor led Adam and Adora to their private chambers. Once Teela and Man-at-Arms finished clearing out the court, they joined them.

"Before we start catching up, Adora, Adam, here's your birthday presents." Marlena handed each of the twins a gift-wrapped box.

"Oh, thank you mother." Adora ripped through the paper and found a new pair of boots. "This is perfect." Adora declared. "It's just what I needed. These are getting pretty worn."

Adam opened his and found a new outfit. "Thank you, mother, father."

"It will be perfect for tonight." His mother told him. "It will be a nice change from your usual attire."

"Or your _Santa_ suit." Adora teased. Everyone laughed.

"And these are your Christmas gifts." Randor pulled out a smaller box.

"Oh father, this is more than enough." Adora protested.

"Nonsense," Randor snorted. "I can certainly be generous to my children."

Adora accepted the box he held out. Adam accepted the other larger, longer box.

Adora's eyes widened as she opened her box. "Oh father, mother, it's beautiful." She pulled out a necklace with a sparkling gem. "Thank you!" She hugged her parents.

"You are very welcome my dear." Randor said.

Adam held up a fishing rod. "Wow, thank you, mother, father."

"If you're going to sneak off to the pond, you might as well do it in style." Randor remarked.

Teela hid a laugh behind her hand. Adam smiled good-naturedly. "It will be put to good use."

"Here's your gift mother, father. Sorry about the wrapping." Adora said self-consciously.

"Adora, this is lovely." Marlena pulled out a geode with different hues of greens inside.

"Thank you, Adora. Did you make this yourself?" Randor held up a small carved figure.

"Oh no, one of the craftsman in the Whispering Woods made it. It made me think of you so I got it." Adora said.

More gifts were exchanged. Adora secretly pulled Teela aside and gave her the dress she bought.

"Thank you, Princess." Teela said surprised.

"Please call me Adora." Adora insisted. "And you must wear it tonight to the Christmas ball."

"Oh… I'm not sure…" Teela said uncertainly.

"Of course, you don't have to, but I think it's perfect for tonight." Adora told her.

"I… I'm not sure I'll be going." Teela said.

"What? Why not?" Adora asked.

"It's not… my place." She said uncomfortably.

"That's nonsense. You're apart of the family." Adora said firmly. "Please come… at least for me. I don't want to be in a room not knowing anyone else but my family."

Teela looked conflicted before slowly agreeing.

"Thank you." Adora smiled.

"Your majesties! Your majesties!" Orko excitedly floated into the room. He was going so fast that he couldn't stop himself and collided with Man-at-Arms.

They both fell to the floor.

"Orko!" Man-at-Arms was annoyed.

"Sorry, sorry, but they've finished decorating the Great Hall. They want you to come take a look." He said wringing his hands.

"Very well." Randor sighed getting up. Marlena got up along with him. "We will return soon." He offered his hand to Marlena who took it as they walked out of the room.

"Hey Orko, since you're here, here's my gift to you." Adam handed a package to the little wizard.

"Really! Thanks Adam. Oh! Juggling balls! I need new ones after…" He pulled on his collar nervously.

"After I had to blast them when they started attacking me." Man-at-Arms growled.

"I still don't know why it did that." Orko insisted. "But don't worry, I have a new trick I'm going to perform tonight and it's going to be great! In fact, it's my present to all of you."

"I can hardly wait." Duncan said unenthusiastically.

Everyone laughed.

0o0

Randor and Marlena looked over the Great Hall.

"Does it meet your standards, my dear?" Randor asked his wife.

"Beautiful." Marlena pronounced. "You've out done yourselves." She addressed the royal decorators.

"Thank you, your highness." They bowed.

"You may have the cook start laying out the food and drinks." Randor commanded.

The servants bowed again and left. He turned to his wife who was looking at the Christmas tree.

"Thinking of your past, my dear." He asked softly.

Marlena smiled. "You know me so well." She sighed. "I remember when I was little waking up on Christmas morning and running down the stairs to open presents. Mother would make a special breakfast of Belgium waffles and bacon."

"Bell jam waffs?" Randor looked confused.

She chuckled. "Nevermind, dear. There's so many wonderful things here and so many new memories to make that it's not important."

"Of course, it's important, because you're important to me." He kissed her hand. She smiled lovingly at him before giving him a kiss.

"Come, my love. They are waiting for us." She said.

"They can wait a little while longer." He said drawing her close.

0o0

Their images dissolved into mist as a pair of empty sockets narrowed.

"Enjoy your celebration while you can, because it's the last thing you'll ever do." Skeletor cackled.

 **Happy New Year, everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own.**

Music played softly as nobles made their entrances. People began milling about as the royal family circulated around the room. Adora kept one eye on the door and one on her brother.

"Are you expecting someone?" Adora jumped and spun around.

"Stratos!" She gasped. "You startled me."

"Yes, I can see you are preoccupied." He grinned.

"I'm… just waiting for a friend." She stumbled.

"For you or a friend?" He glanced over to Adam.

"A friend." She admitted blushing a little at having being caught.

"Ah, I shouldn't be surprised that the apple doesn't fall far from the tree." He sighed.

"Excuse me?" Adora said taken aback.

"Nothing. A saying I learned from your mother." He patted her shoulder. "Help your brother. If he's anything like his father, he'll need all the help he can get." He walked off chuckling leaving Adora confused.

She turned back to the door and saw a slender figure in a familiar dress trying to sneak in unnoticed. Adora smiled slyly. She quickly made her way to her brother.

"Brother, look who showed up." She said in an innocent voice.

Adam, who was talking to Ram Man and Man-E-Faces, looked to see where she was indicating.

"Teela?" He asked incredulously.

Teela stood uncomfortably in the new dress Adora had bought for her. Her hair was not in her usual updo. It lay across her shoulders in curls accentuating her bare shoulders.

"She looks a little lost. Why don't you go ask her to dance?" Adora pushed her brother whose mouth hung open.

"M..m…me?" He sounded like Cringer for a second. Adora tried not to roll her eyes.

"Who else? Now go, before one of the nobles snatches her." Adora ordered. Why was her brother so dense?

Adam gulped but taking a deep breath he strode with the confidence he didn't feel. He bowed slightly and offered his hand to Teela. Teela hesitantly took it with a light blush and they were off onto the dance floor.

Adora resisted the urge to jump up and down. It was childish, but she couldn't help the smile that spread across her face.

She walked over to the corner to get a better view. As she passed the table, one of the servants looked up. She smiled at him and he nodded back. Adora watched her brother with a smile. She stood next to a floor length window with its curtains pulled back.

"Would you like some refreshments, my lady?" The servant she had seen earlier asked as he offered her a plate.

"No thank you." She said politely even though she was annoyed that he was blocking her view.

"Oh, but I think you'd like this." He grinned unnaturally. She opened her mouth to tell him no again when she smelled something sickeningly sweet. The room began spinning and her vision blurred. Feeling hands on her shoulders, she tried to cry out, but everything started going dark.

0o0

The disguise Evil-Lyn had conjured up was perfect. Beastman looked exactly like one of the attendants at the party. He blended in seamlessly. He kept his eye on the princess waiting for his chance. Then it finally happened. She was alone… or at least as alone as she could be in the crowded room. He quickly grabbed a plate off the table. He sprinkled the powder Evil-Lyn gave him over the food. Being careful not to breath the fumes now emanating from the plate, he made his way to the princess. He offered her the food. She tried to wave him away, but he pushed the plate as close to her face as possible. He saw her eyes start to flutter. He knew it was working. He quickly grabbed her shoulder. Then the unexpected happen. She reached out and grabbed the curtain. As she started falling, she pulled the curtain down. It caught the guests' attention.

"Adora!" Marlena cried.

Beastman growled and threw the princess over his shoulder.

"Unhand the princess!" Man-at-arms cried running towards him.

Pulling the curtain out of the unconscious princess's hand, he flung it stopping the guards coming at him. Looking around, he realized he was trapped. Glancing at the window, he smashed through the glass. His disguise disappeared after the violent escape. He got up and picked up the unconscious princess.

There were screams and shouts but Beastman ignored them as he ran through the garden.

He had to get to the rendezvous point to get out of the palace.

"Stop right there!" It was the Captain of the guards, Teela. Her blaster was aimed at him. "Let her go!"

"Or you'll what?" Beastman snarled. "If you shoot you may hit her highness." He was edging away.

"Don't move!" Teela ordered but she knew he was right. She couldn't risk hitting the princess. All she could do was keep him in her sights.

"Sorry Captain, but my ride is here." Beastman grinned as the Collector appeared overhead.

"What?" Teela's mouth dropped opened. "But how did it get pass our defenses?" The next second she jumped out of the way as the Collector opened fire. Beastman and Adora disappeared in a beam of light.

"No!" Teela opened fired but her small firearm could not reach the Collector. It flew away.

"Captain!" A group of guards finally arrived.

"I want a squadron to immediately go after that ship!" She shouted. "Ready my windraider!"

"Yes, sir!" The troops ran off to fulfill her orders.

Teela glared at the empty sky before running to change.

She wondered where He-man was. The night was turning into a disaster.

 **Sorry this is so late. The holidays were busy and then I got the flu (Yes, I got the flu shot. I get the flu shot every year.). Just starting to recover now. Hope you're still reading. Enjoy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own.**

Adam saw the kidnapper with his sister smash through the glass. He was about to run to a secret place to summon He-man when Teela grabbed him and deposited him into Ram Man and Man-E-Faces' arms.

"Take him and the royal family to the safe area!" She ordered.

"I can get there by myself." Adam tried to protest.

"Don't let them out of your sight!" Teela ignored him.

"Duh, you can count on us!" Ram Man saluted hitting himself a little too hard.

Man-E-Faces had Adam firmly in his grip. "Come Prince Adam to safety."

He had no choice but to go with them. He couldn't fault them for trying to help. His parents were also being escorted by Stratos and Mekaneck. Gritting his teeth, he looked around, frustrated for a way out.

King Randor was also a little upset that he was being ushered away while his daughter was in danger.

"Let me go! If that monster hurt my little girl…" He raved.

Marlena saw her son looking quite frustrated. As they all came together, Marlena let out a sob and pitched backward. Everyone immediately turned to her. Marlena opened one eye and looked pointedly at her son before closing her eye.

Adam realized his mother was providing a distraction. He stepped back a few steps as everyone's attention was on the queen. Then quickly turning around he ran to a side room. Pulling out his sword, he changed into He-man. Cringer who had been following quietly behind him, closed his eyes as the Power sword's power surged through him. Turning into Battle Cat, he let out a mighty roar. He-man hopped on and they exited to the garden.

As he got into the garden, Teela was running towards him.

"Oh, He-man, Thank goodness, you're here! Princess Adora was taken by Skeletor!" She said.

He-man nodded. "I was told. We at least know where she'll be taken. Come, cat!" Battle Cat roared and took off jumping over the garden wall.

0o0

Adora coughed several times before opening her eyes. It was dark and there was a musty smell in the air. When she pushed herself up, she realized that she had a chain around one of her wrists.

"Ahh, finally awake Princess."

The voice sent chills down her spine.

"Skeletor! I should have known only someone as heartless as you would disrupt a holiday celebration." Adora scowled at him.

"Flattery will get you nowhere Princess." He sneered. "I am about to inform horde Prime of my catch. Then Hordak will have no choice but to bow to me." He cackled.

"You'll never get away with this." She hissed.

"Oh, I already have. Beastman! Keep an eye on our guest. She won't be here for long." He walked away laughing.

Beastman didn't look happy but he said, "Yes, Skeletor."

Adora glared after him. As he walked out, she noticed that her sword was hanging on the wall. She felt her back reflexively but already knew it wouldn't be there. They must not realize that it was the sword of protection. If only she can reach it. Checking around her cell, there was very little to work with. Checking her chains on her arm, she pulled it along her strength to see how long it was. There was the length but it was connected to the wall. Glancing at Beastman, who stood sulking in a corner, she checked the bolts. To her surprise it was loose. She might be able to do something. But first she needed to get rid of Beastman first.

"Oh Beastman…." She called to him sweetly.

"What?" He growled.

"I'm sooo thirsty. Can I get something to drink? Pleeeease?" She asked.

"Bah, I don't have to get anything for you." He scowled.

"Well, Skeletor probably wouldn't like it if I died of thirst, especially before he can hand me over to Horde Prime." She said with a pout.

Beastman snorted but he looked uncertain.

Adora started to cough. "So thirsty." She whimpered. "Soooo thirsty."

"Fine, fine. I'll go get your water." Beastman tired of the whining. He walked out.

As soon as he was gone, Adora Yanked against her chain with all her might. Although it was loose, it was firmly bolted to the wall. She checked it again. The stone around the attachment was crumbling. She needed something to break the rock around it. She turned around and something glittered… her necklace from her parents. She hoped they would understand her ruining it. Pulling it off her neck, she used the gem to chip away. With a few well-placed hits the attachment broke off. Unfortunately, Beastman came back.

"Here's your water." He grumbled pushing the cup through the bars.

"I'm hungry now, too. Can you get me something to eat?" She said hiding the broken attachment behind her back.

"What? No way!" He said angrily.

She placed her hand over her stomach. "But I'm soooo hungry. I'm feeling faint." She swayed a little on her feet.

"Okay, okay, yeesh." Beastman lumbered away.

When he disappeared, she quickly stuck her arm out with the end of the chain. Spinning it around she threw it towards her sword. It missed, clattering onto the ground. Gritting her teeth she tried again. After several tried she managed to knock the sword to the ground. Using the anchor at the end of the chain to hook her sword, she pulled it towards her. When it was close enough, she reached out and grabbed her sword.

"For the Honor of Grayskull!" She yelled.

In a flash of lights, she became She-ra.

Gripping the bars, she yanked it off its hinges. Beastman appeared in the doorway holding some fruit.

"She-ra" He yelped dropping the food.

"I've freed the Princess," She-ra said hoping Beastman was too dumb to realize that there was no where for the Adora to have gone. "Now you're going to pay for your crimes!"

Beastman roared and charged her. She-ra still holding the bars side-stepped him. Sticking out her foot, he tripped and fell into the cell. She then pushed the bars back in place. Twisting the sides, she secured the bars locking him in.

"Hey!" Beastman grabbed the bars and shook it. They did not move.

"That should keep you for a while." She-ra said firmly before running out. "Now how do I get out of here?"

"Leaving so soon?" A voice hissed.

Spinning around, she came face to face with Evil-lyn. With a smug look on her face, she fired off an energy bolt straight at She-ra's heart.

 **Sorry, for the delay. I kind of lost the desire to write. Still recovering from the flu. Anyway, I promise I'll finish soon. I wish I could have completed it for the holidays though.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Happy Chinese (Lunar) New Year! It's the year of the pig. If you were born in this year, you are blessed with good fortune.**

 **I do not own.**

As the energy bolt came towards She-ra, she dove into a forward roll to dodge the shot. She rolled in front of a startled Evil-lyn.

"Hello," She said simply before knocking the staff from her hand. Evil-lyn recovered quickly and tried to punch She-ra.

She-ra blocked her before throwing an uppercut knocking her backwards.

"You… you… hussy!" Evil-lyn cried holding her chin. Getting up, she charged angrily at She-ra. She-ra waited until she was close enough before side-stepping and throwing her against the wall. Evil-lyn slid to the floor unmoving. She-ra quickly checked to make sure she was breathing before leaving. As she made her way through the corridors, she heard loud voices. She squeezed herself into a crevice.

"I… I heard a commotion from this direction." A metallic sounding voice said.

"How can you tell? These stupid caves echo." She-ra noticed two men run by. One looked like he had one eye and one had a metal jaw.

They didn't notice her as they passed by. She-ra gave a sigh of relief. She wasn't sure if she could take on all of Skeletor's henchmen by herself.

"So how the heck do I get out of here?" She muttered.

0o0

"Horde Prime! Horde Prime! This is Skeletor speaking!" Skeletor yelled into his crystal ball.

The crystal ball clouded over. A hideous face appeared.

"This better be important, Skeletor! I'm in a middle of a very important meeting." The figure hissed with annoyance.

"Oh, I think you'll find this very interesting indeed." Skeletor cackled. "Hordak, who you've trusted to take over Etheria, hasn't been able to make a dent in the rebellion, has he?"

"Skeletor! Stop pussy-footing around. If you have something to say, just say it!" Horde Prime snapped.

"Well, your highness, I would like to present to you…" The image wavered to show the prison cell.

Horde Prime stared. "You want to present me… a furry man?"

"What?" Skeletor yelped. Quickly recovering, he waved his staff over the crystal. The crystal clouded over again. "We seem to have a bad connection. I'll be right back." Once he was sure that Horde Prime was disconnected, he bellowed, "Beastman, you imbecile, where's the Princess?"

Before he could reply, the alarms came on. The crystal glowed, showing him He-man and Teela riding on Battle Cat. His eyes narrowed. He raised his staff and shot a bolt into the crystal.

0o0

He-man and Teela raced to Snake Mountain.

"My father is gathering the other Masters. They'll meet us at Snake Mountain." Teela told He-man.

He-man nodded. "Good. We may need all the help we can get."

"Do you think she's okay?" Teela asked worriedly.

"Believe me, Princess Adora can take care of herself." He-man said. Then under his breath he added, "But goodness help him if he's hurt her."

As the neared the hideout, a bolt of lighting hit the ground. The ground trembled and split opened. Battle Cat skidded to stop almost falling into the crevice.

"That was close." Battle Cat growled.

The ground trembled again.

"What's going on?" Teela gasped holding onto He-man.

Battle Cat backed away from the gap. A giant spider crawled from the fissure. Webbing shot from its mouth.

Battle Cat jumped out of the way.

"Scatter!" He-man shouted. "Split its attention!"

Teela went left. He-man went right. Battle Cat not to be deterred jumped straight at the spider. He leapt onto its head. The spider shrieked. It shook furiously trying to dislodge the Eternian tiger. Teela pulled out her blaster and shot its exposed left flank. He-man came from the right. He slashed its side with his sword. To his surprise, there was no injury. Teela was also realizing that her blaster had no effect. The spider managed to fling off Battle Cat, who landed on his feet. The spider's legs jutted out knocking He-man on his back. The spider shot webbing at Battle Cat sticking him to the ground. Then it turned its attention to Teela. Crawling towards her, Teela shot several times aiming at its eyes to little result. The ammo in her blaster ran out. She threw it at the beast. The blaster bounced off harmlessly. Teela dove between its legs as one of them threatened to impale her.

Turning around she was suddenly hit by webbing, immobilizing her to the ground.

The spider approached her menacingly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it took so long to finish this. I had hoped to have this finished before the new year, but various things kept me busy and unmotivated to finish. But hope you've enjoyed this. I tend to keep true to the cartoons I watched so if it's a little childish or cheesy… well, there are plenty more mature writers you would enjoy on this site.**

 **I would recommend Evelyn CMB, hooked, livs2write as well as many others so check them out and enjoy. Happy reading!**

 **I do not own.**

Skeletor's robot knights scoured the hallways for She-ra. After looking around the hallway, they moved on to the next corridor. When they were gone, She-ra dropped from the ceiling where she had been hiding.

"I guess I know where not to go." She muttered. Wandering down the hallway, she saw light up ahead. She stopped when she heard voices. Flattening herself against the wall, she crept to the opening.

"So, He-man and the Captain of the guards think they can just walk into my home? We'll see how they like my little welcoming committee!" She heard Skeletor cackled.

She-ra's eyes narrowed. She hated the thought that her brother and Teela was in danger because of her She had to get out so that they would stop trying to get into Snake Mountain. But how was she going to find the exit?  
"Trap Jaw! Take a legion of troops outside. Help my pet welcome our _heros_!" Skeletor ordered his henchman.

"B…b…but what about She-ra?" He stammered.

"Mer-man, will take over the search. Now go!" Skeletor yelled.

She-ra flattened herself against the wall as Trap Jaw ran past her. She watched as he disappeared down the hall.

"I think I found a way out of here." She-ra said under her breath.

0o0

Teela watched helplessly as the spider came closer. It raised its leg to impale her. Closing her eyes, she waited for the strike but when none came, her eyes opened. He-man stood in front of her blocking the spider's attack. He pushed back, sending the spider staggering back.

"Teela!" His sword sliced through the sticky threads. He helped her up.

"Look out!" She cried.

He-man instinctively lifted her and jumped to the side. The mandibles crashed down where they had originally stood.

"That was close." He-man scowled. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine." She said blushing slightly. "You can put me down."

"Oh sorry." He-man placed her on the ground not meeting her eyes.

"Hey, don't forget about me." Battle Cat rumbled.

"Sorry, cat." He-man apologized as he freed his friend.

"That eight-legged menace is tougher than he looks." Battle Cat said.

"It seems it had an impenetrable hide." He-man observed. "But I didn't want to kill it, anyway."

"Is there any way we can knock it out?" Battle Cat wondered.

"With that armor? Maybe the best we can do is drive it back." Teela suggested.

"Wait… that's it back! Teela, you're a genius. Let's drive it onto its back." He-man said.

"Easier said than done." Battle Cat growled. "How are we going to do that?"

"Like this." He-man cupped his hands together and bent low. Teela understood what he wanted her to do. Taking a few steps back, she ran at He-man placing one foot into his hands. She flew above over the spider. The spider's head and leg followed trying to get her. Both its front legs were off the ground.

"Battle Cat! Table Top!" He-man called to his friend. Battle Cat wasted no time. Running between the monster's legs, he placed himself behind the spider's back legs. He-man, then grabbed the next two legs and lifted them up. Battle Cat crouched low and when the back legs came close enough. He immediately arched up, causing the spider to lose its balance helping He-man pitch the spider into its back.

It waved its legs harmlessly in the air as it futilely tried to get back onto its feet.

"Took care of that problem." He-man said with satisfaction. Lasers shot around them.

"But here comes more." Battle Cat grumbled.

Looking up He-man saw what his friend was talking about. Trap Jaw, piloting the Terrorclaw, a tank-like vehicle with a claw in front, was leading a brigade of drones.

"This doesn't look good." Teela noted getting into a defensive stance.

He-man mounted Battle Cat.

"Come on, cat!" He said. Using his sword to block the laser fire, they charged into their midst. He launched himself off Battle Cat slashing at the robots. Battle Cat tore into the drones near him.

"Hey! Save some for me!" Teela charged in as well. Trap Jaw in his vehicle stood in her way.

"Going somewhere?" He snickered. The vehicle started rising on two mechanical legs. The claw started to clamp down on her.

Teela avoided the clamp but jumped onto its arm. She ran up until she reached where Trap Jaw was driving the tank. Trap Jaw looked up in surprise as Teela swiped at him with her sword. He chomped down on the sword. Through his teeth he asked, "Now what are you going to do, now?" He asked smugly.

Teela smirked. "This."

Using the leverage, she pulled back her sword bringing Trap Jaw with her. Then rolling onto her back, kicked him off the tank.

"Have a nice trip." She said.

"We need to get through to save Princess Adora" He-man shouted to Teela who lowered the tank.

"She's safe already!" A voice shouted from the distance. Startled, He-man, Teela, and Battle Cat looked up. Robot knights began flying into the air. She-ra revealed herself.

"Sis!" He-man said with relief.

"Princess Adora is in a safe place." She told them. "You don't have to continue to Snake Mountain."

"Great! Let's take care of these tin cans." He-man punched the nearest one. Teela used the claw on the tank to knock down a large swath of robots. She-ra turned her sword into a lasso. Swinging it over her head, she threw it, catching several bots. Then she swung them around using their weight and momentum to take out more drones. Soon the army lay broken on the field.

"Finally." Teela said with relief. "Let's get the Princess and go home."

He-man and She-ra looked at each other wondering what to tell Teela when a giant shadow enveloped them.

"I don't know what you did with Princess Adora," Skeletor's voice rang from the Collector flying above them. "But Prime Horde would equally be pleased if I deliver, She-ra, He-man and the Captain of the Guard."

"Hey, what am I? Chopped liver?" Battle Cat cried indignantly.

A beam shot from the ship's cannon. Everyone scattered to avoid being hit. More shots came. They were running out of places to run.

She-ra turned her sword-lasso into a shield. She used it to shoot the beam back at the ship. It destroyed the cannon.

"Good work, sis." He-man said.

"You think I can be defeated so easily?" Skeletor yelled. From the ship more drones flew down. Evil-lyn and Beastman in a purple bubble floated to the ground. When they hit the floor, the bubble got reabsorbed into Evil-lyn's staff.

"You and I have unfinished business." She snarled to She-ra.

She-ra's shield turned back into a sword. "Then let's finish." She replied.

Beastman turned his attention to He-man. Teela was about to take out the robots when her tank listed to one side. Peering over the side she saw Trap Jaw had taken a bite out of the leg. Before the terror tank tipped over, Teela managed to jump to safety. Rolling to a stop she looked up to see Trap Jaw approach her. Quickly getting to her feet, she reached for her sword only to realize it had fallen somewhere. She was going to have to take him without any weapons.

Battle Cat was left alone to take care of the dozens of drones that surrounded him.

Evil-lyn shot several beams at She-ra who deflected them with her sword.

"You'll have to do better than that." She told the witch.

"Oh, I will." Her eyes glowed white as she lifted her hands. From the ground black vines burst from She-ra's feet wrapping her hands and feet.

"Can't move." She-ra gasped struggling against the magic vines.

"Now I have you." She smirked raising her staff.

Beastman fired on He-man forcing him to somersault out of the way. When he stopped, he realized that his feet were stuck on some leftover webbing from the spider. As he was distracted, Beastman's whip wrapped around him, trapping him.

Beastman grinned maliciously. "Try to get out of that, muscle head."

Skeletor leaned back smugly as his henchmen backed the heroes into the corner.

"It's just a matter of time." He gloated… until something hit his ship. "What?" He yelped lurching forward looking at his screen as the alarm screeched in the ship.

0o0

Teela had grabbed a rock from the floor and threw it at Trap Jaw. Trap Jaw smashed it with his metal arm. Little did he realize, that it was mostly made of dirt. The rock shattered into dust that obscured his view. He waved the dust away while coughing. When he was able to see, Teela was gone. Looking around in surprise, he was knocked down by Beastman.

He-man had grabbed the whip and pulled Beastman off his feet. Then swinging him around until he let go and luckily into Trap Jaw. Teela tackled Evil-lyn causing her ray to hit Skeleor's ship. She-ra snapped the vines around her arm. Using her sword, she cut the vines around her ankles. Seeing that Teela had Evil-lyn pinned to the floor, she rushed to help Battle Cat who was being inundated by drones. He-man freed himself from the whip and pulled his feet free from the sticky webbing. Taking the whip, he secured the unconscious Beastman and Trap Jaw.

"You numbskulls! You nincompoops! Don't let them get away!" Skeletor shouted. A laser beam flew across the front of his ship. Looking up, Skeletor's eyes widened.

On his screen dozens of palace guards on sky sleds roared into view. They opened fire on Skeletor's ship.

Meanwhile on the ground, the Masters arrived in Attak Traks led by Man-at-Arms. They took over taking care of the rest of the drones.

He-man looked at She-ra who nodded. They slipped away in the chaos.

"Give up Skeletor! We've got you outnumbered." Men-at-Arms announced.

"Never! You forget whose realm you've entered." He raised his ram staff. The nearby mountain rumbled before lava spewed from the top. Red hot molten flowed toward the Masters. Evil-lyn glowed before disappearing as did Beastman and Trap Jaw. The Collector flew back toward Snake Mountain.

"Teela! Where's the Princess?" Man-at-Arms found his daughter.

"She-ra said… wait, where's She-ra?Teela looked around bewildered.

"She's needed elsewhere. Princess Adora is right here." He-man arrived with Adora.

"Oh, thank the sorceress!" Teela said with relief.

The earth rumbled and the mountain exploded again.

"We need to get out of here before we get roasted." Man-at Arms said.

"You guys go on ahead. I'll make sure the lava doesn't reach you." He-man whistled and Battle Cat appeared. Hopping on, he rode off toward the volcano.

"Come Princess, you'll be safe." Teela escorted Adora toward the Attak Traks.

"Oh, yes, thank you." Adora glanced at her brother and hoped he would be okay.

0o0

He-man reached where the lava was flowing toward the group. Getting off Battle Cat he stood in front of the lava.

"Not even He-man can fight lava." Battle Cat observed.

"I'm not going to fight it. I'm going to divert it." He began punching the ground. A fissure started to form. He then started to pry the crack wider before getting in between and pushing with his legs and back. The gap grew larger and larger. When he deemed it large enough he climbed out. Getting back on Battle Cat he watched the lava flow into the fissure and away from the retreating Masters.

"Come on cat, we still have a celebration to attend." He-man told his friend.

"And a date to finish?" Battle Cat asked slyly.

"Don't be a busybody." He said blushing slightly.

Battle Cat chuckled as they headed home.

0o0

Marlena paced nervously in the room.

"I'm sure they are fine." Randor tried to reassure his wife although he was equally as anxious.

"Darn that Skeletor!" Marlena ranted. "Why must he ruin every celebration?"

A soldier rushed into the throne room. "You majesties, beg your pardon, but the rescue party has arrived!"

"Is my baby okay?" Marlena asked clasping her hands together.

"Yes, your majesty. Princess Adora is safe with them." The man reported.

"Thank goodness." Marlena said with relief.

"Come my dear, let's meet them." Randor said.

They quickly made their way to the front of the gates. When Marlena spotted Adora she rushed to embrace her daughter.

"My baby, are you quite well?" She asked with her face between her hands.

"I'm fine mother, father." Adora said.

"Where's Adam?" Randor asked sternly. "Why isn't he here to greet his sister?"

"I'm right here father." Adam said as he arrived.

"Where have you been?" He demanded.

"Oh, I asked him to watch Adora's horse, Spirit. I'm sure he must have been worried sick about Adora." Marlena interrupted.

"Oh… well… that's very admirable of you." Randor said appeased.

"I think after some rest, we need to continue our celebration." Marlena said.

"Agreed. We have much to celebrate and to be thankful for." Randor agreed.

0o0

Back at Snake Mountain, Skeletor sat sulking on his throne. "I'm surrounded by incompetent ninnies." He muttered under his breath.

A small group of Skeletor's henchmen approached the throne room. The pushed Beastman to the front. He nervously looked at them and they urged him on.

"Um, Skeletor?" Beastman asked wringing his hands.

"What?" He snapped.

"We… uh… were wondering if we can have the night off…" He stammered.

Skeletor glared at them. He looked like he was about to zap them before he deflated and waved his hand. "Fine, whatever. You are useless anyway."

"Thank you, great Skeletor. Thank you." They all backed away before running out of the throne room.

Skeletor slouched into his throne. "Bah, I'm getting soft again. Stupid Christmas."

After a few minutes had passed the throne room shook. "What? What's going on?" Skeletor cried. From the cracks on the floor lava seeped into the room. Skeletor raised his staff and used a freeze ray to stop the flow. Soon steam filled the throne room.

"CURSE YOU HE-MAN!" He cried. "I don't know how but I know it's your fault!"

0o0

After a good rest, they continued the celebration that was interrupted the night before.

Adora found Adam talking with Teela.

"Hello you two." Adora said as she walked up to them.

"Prince… Adora. How are you feeling?" Teela asked.

"I'm fine. Skeletor's got nothing on the Horde." Adora said dismissively.

"Well, I'm glad that's over and you're back safe." Adam said.

"To be honest, so am I." Adora said.

They laughed before Adora turned to Adam. "Brother, I think it's time for us to continue the tradition from last year."

"Are the children here?" He asked.

"Yes." She said with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Very well. If you ladies will excuse me." Adam stepped away.

Teela looked curiously at him. "Is he going to…"

"Yes." Adora giggled.

A few minutes later some children from the local orphanage were led into the room. They looked in awe as King Randor addressed them. He started giving a long-winded speech before Marlena nudged him in the rib. Getting the message, he said, "And now from the Earthen tradition and the spirit of this Earthen Holiday, Santa Claus!"

A jolly man with white hair and beard wearing a red suit came in carrying a sack.

"Ho, ho, ho! I heard you were all good boys and girls." He said as he placed down his sack. "Now I have a treat for you."

He handed out presents to the wide-eyed children. Soon there were sounds of laughter as children played with their toys.

"You know, even though he's a goofball, he's got a good heart." Teela said warmly.

"And would make a good father?" Adora said teasingly.

Teela's face grew as red as her hair. "Oh, well, I'm sure he would."

"And I know you'd be a great mother." Adora patted her arm.

"Hey! it's snowing!" Someone yelled.

Everyone ran to the window and watched white flakes float to the ground.

"Oh, how lovely." Marlena said. "I love a White Christmas."

"It's not supposed to snow today." Man-at-Arms said looking at Orko.

"Don't look at me! I was going to make candy fall from the sky." He wiggled his finger. Small brightly wrapped ovals rained down on Duncan's head. "Orko!" He was being buried in sweets.

"Ooops, I'll make it stop." The rain of candy stopped but a giant dollop of cream landed on his head. He slipped and fell. Man-at-Arms pushed himself up. Cringer came and licked off the excess cream.

"Uh, I'll go get a towel." Orko said nervously floating backwards.

Everyone was laughing. Adam and Adora looked at each other and then out the window.

They knew the sorceress had sent the snow as a present.

Turning back to the revelry, they took the time to appreciate their family and friends.

"Merry Christmas, sis." Adam said quietly

"Merry Christmas, brother." Adora said softly.

 **Fin.**

 **Thanks for sticking with the story.**

 **God bless.**


End file.
